


Cas

by ShowMeYourPhilussy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean crying, M/M, MAJOR SPOILERS FOR 15x18, Sam is a good little brother, i will never recover from this, not the actual episode, sad boy hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeYourPhilussy/pseuds/ShowMeYourPhilussy
Summary: //MAJOR SPOILERS FOR 15x18//————————————————————-Sam finds Dean after the empty took Cas
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Cas

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone needs therapy to talk about this episode then my dms are open
> 
> note: this is not from the actual episode, just my own little story

“Dean?”

“No no no no no no, come on Dean pick up pick up” Sam thoughts swirled around in his head while he held the phone to his ear desperately waiting for his brother to answer his calls.This had been his 9th try and 3rd phone but Dean still hadn’t picked up, the voice in his head whispering behind his ear was getting louder every call that was failed to be answered.

Jack was staring him with those damn puppy dog eyes, it broke his heart to see the kid so distraught, so empty, so lost. Jack may be a nephilim but he is only a child in reality, he had been through so much in his first years of being alive. Sam hoped, no he needed this to end for his kid, for cas, for his brother, for the whole world, he needed it to to be over. His breath got caught in his throat as a flash of his favourite smile appeared in his mind, it was such a beautiful smile. Full of life, full of love and he needed it back, he wanted it back so bad. He needed this to be over **for her. For Eileen.**

“Dammit” he muttered under his breath, resisting to slam his phone on the ground. **Something was wrong**. Dean always picks up his phone and in a situation like this he wouldn’t miss it in a heartbeat. They needed to get home, **now.**

“Jack, let’s go” One look at Sam’s face and Jack was already opening the passenger door to the impala and sliding in. He hoped they weren’t too late.

.....

It didn’t take them long to get back, well thanks to Sam getting himself the most speeding tickets had had ever gotten in his entire life, he barely had pulled the keys out of the ignition before he was jumping out of the impala with Jack in fast pursuit.

They raced to the bunker door and sung it open, the metal slamming loudly against the wall, vibrating the door frame and sending waves through the pair.

“Dean?!” “Cas?!” the pair called out in unison. It was eerily quiet, you could hear a pin drop and a mouse hiccup in the deafening silence in the bunker. **Something was wrong.**

“Jack, you check east and I’ll go west. Call out if you find them” Jack said nothing but a nod to his father and ran to the east wing, calling for their companions, his voice echoing off of the bunker’s walls.

Sam ran into the west wing, practically screaming his brothers name and pausing every so often to pray to the angel. He swore under breath when he did not show and not even a sound was heard, not only of Castiel but of anything else in the whole place. He couldn’t even hear the buzzing of the bunker’s machinery to keep their home running which was rare.

He soon started to become desperate, yearning for something, anything as his voice became to strain form calling his brother’s name without a breath into between and was pausing more to pray.

Sam soon found himself jumping down the stairs until he got to the hallway to the dungeon and something was different. For the first time since he had entered the bunker, he heard a sound. Sam wasn’t quite sure what it was as he stalked closer, he slowly pulled his gun from his pocket and creeped down the hall, being careful not to alert anything near by that may be dangerous. He was on high alert, suddenly his heart race dangerously spiked. He didn’t even have to feel his pulse, he could hear his heart pounding, **the door** , **it was gone**. 

There was nothing but a frame and there laid the door on the floor, a spatter of blood stamped the floor aswell, it looked like it had been on the door. Someone must’ve made a sigil, Sam noted.

The sound was suddenly more clear and louder as he entered the room, he perked up when the noise went above an octave and slowly lowered his gun at the site he saw.

There sat against the dungeon wall was Dean, sobbing. Sam looked around the room, there was nothing out of the place in the room, nothing that said a fight had taken place or well anything at all expect for the evidence of the door and his brother. It looked like nothing had happened at all.

He slowly wandered closer, quietly as not to startle his brother. Sam noticed the phone on the ground and the number of missed calls from himself, they stacked up high like a tower of blocks. He suddenly looked back at the door and realised the blood was dried, how long had it been dried for? he wondered.

Sam finally made it front of Dean and crouched down onto his knees, he slowly put his hand on the crying man’s knee.

“Dean?” he whispered, the man suddenly tensed up at the first contact but slowly began to relax as heard his little brother’s voice. Something then caught Sam’s eye, there was a red handprint on Dean’s jacket, what in the worl-

“Sammy?” Sams attention snapped back to his brother, he watched as Dean slowly removed his shaky hands from his face and saw those emerald green eyes, his face instantly dropped as he saw the tears run freely down the cheeks of his brother. His eyes were so red, he had been crying for a while. They were so empty, he couldn’t pick up a single thing in them, they were bare expect of the tears running from them and the redness colouring his skin like the sun colouring the sky as it set after each day had passed. He hadn’t seen his brother this upset for a while not since their mo-

“Dean? What happened man?” Sam spoke softly, being cautious of the fragile man sitting on the floor with him. Dean averted his eyes as the tears began to flow heavy and fast, they run down his face, soaking his shirt that appeared to be ruined already. Each tear cut into his skin like a knife leaving a trail of sorrow behind, unable to heal.

“Dean?” he quickly tried to pray one last time, but nothing, there was no sound of those flapping wings he had learned to love, no trench coat he associated with the angel, no rough voice speaking his brother’s name, there was nothing. **There was no Castiel**.

“What happened with Billy? Where’s Ca-?” before he had even realised what was happening, Dean burst into sobs. He was in shock, he hadn’t seen his brother cry like this in a long time, he was frozen. Sam watched as Dean cried gripping at his pants until his knuckles went white. The sobs, they weren’t soft and little sobs, they were hard and ugly, rough sobs that came from his core and shook his entire body. They were loud and painful, clenching at Sam’s heart in his chest. Dean’s hands returned to his face as he cried even more, his cries echoed off the bunkers walls and pounded against Sam’s eardrums. Sam wasted no more time and pulled Dean into a tight embrace. He cried even harder if possible, and Sam’s body shook with his as he hugged him.

Sam rubbed Dean’s back as he cried, trying his best to calm his brother down but nothing seemed to work, the only sounds that could be heard in the room was Dean’s cries and Sam’s attempts at comforting him but most of all, the one that stuck the most with the pair was the only word Dean said and repeated over and over again.

**Cas**


End file.
